Love at frist Site
by NekoZuki Rukia
Summary: Sorry if this frist part bored you all but I just wanted to typer in all the classes for the character before I started the story so then I wount confusse anyone


((Writes note: Sorry if this chapter is boring its only that I wanted to type in all rthge classes that I had so then when I go on with the sotry people would be confussed ;; well thank you fo reading so far from this I hope you enjoy the rest of this sorry I will be uploading soon so don't worry, and sorry if some parts of the story bore you ;;)) It was the frist day of school and I Rukia Kuchiki was walking to school with my best friend Hinamori Momo, We were talking about how school would be and the boys like My dream boy Ichigo Kurasaki and Momo-chan's dream boy Hitsugaya Toshiro, Of course that wasn't the only thing we were talking about, we were also discussing about our horrible school Dean Mr.Mayuri Kurotsuchi, He was always so wicked and he always gave everyone this really frighting glare, most of the time when he was out side he wore his black sunglasses ((Which was more scary)) Since you couldn't tell who he was looking at, Mr.Mayuri or how some people call him "Bastard, Peace of shit, Fucking old man, Or big nose old pervert" Was really mostly hated around the school, he always kept our school uniforms in hand and it looked totally dull. What sucks is that I had P.E for frist period where it was cold and we yeah people where still sleepy and trying to get used to day knew day in school, what sucks even more is that my P.E Teacher was none other then Mr.Kenpachi Zaraki, But everyone called him Mr.steroids, the reason for that is that he was really strong and well the boys came up with that dumb name, but Mr.Sterio- I mean Mr.Kenpachi really made us work hard, I mean I didn't have any problem with track since I love to run, but he wouldn't let us rest or drink water so it was a pretty hard class, specially because right after that class I had Second period and I sat next to Ichigo... So I didn't want to be all smelly next to him, But for some reason what I like about myself is that when it's cold I work hard but for some reason I dont sweat so that wasn't really much the problem, the problem was that I was super tired when frist period ended and I could hardly walk, Well enough talking about the bad people around the school, Momo and I favorite teacher was Mr.Byakuya Kuchiki he was my second period teacher, as well as my brother, Well I liked him because he was my brother and he had a cool class, but other girls only liked him cause they thought he was "Good looking" Well of course my brother does have his looks, but every girl would squeal and totally melt when they where on his class, Hinamori liked Onii-chan as well but her heart was taken by Hiro-chan, oh yeah Onii-chan teached American History. My third period teacher was Jushiro Ukitake His subject is Physical Science, I enjoyed that class at frist but then it got pretty boring so I decided to not pay so much attention to it like I used to, of course I had to have Ichigo in my class as well it was kind of a drag because well... I always had to be seeing him, and I didn't have anytime to actually focus in class, well it was until one day Mr.Jushiro told us if we didn't be quite he would split the table up, and well of course I didn't want to be broke up from him so I decided to start to doing my work. After dad I have Fourth period, the teacher for that class would be Gin Ichimaru, Oh how much I hated his class, I didn't get to see Ichigo in the whole period and it just killed me in the inside, but for some reason I still managed to get my work done for some times of day, When my fourth period is over I have lunch and after that I have my String teacher Ms.Soifon, I have my violin classes with her, I don't know why I took her class instead of Diginal imagining or yearbook, butr my mom told me that I should take Strings because then I would make her proud so I decided to take it, besides it was an easy class since all you had to do was play a few nortes so I took it to get an easy "A" As well, After that I had the class that I hated the most It was Algebra with Mr.Sosuke Aizen, I meean he was a good teacher over well but he talked to much and well I never liked math so I guess thats why I didn't succeaded in that subject, it got a little better since he made us do our math work by computer which was aster since I work better then computer then with anything else, so that class was ok in my point of view sometimes, well only when the teacher leaves homework because Mr.Aizen left us to much homework to do. 


End file.
